


Can't Believe The Reflection From Within

by NidoranDuran



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A defeated and delirious Samus is captured by the SA-X and brought before a whole force of clones of herself equipped with a special 'tool' meant to induce things within the bounty hunter that will soon have her forgetting all about her mission. Anonymous commission.





	Can't Believe The Reflection From Within

Surrounded by a horde of herself, Samus felt delirious and lost, struggling for sense under the pressure and haze of being disarmed and rendered helpless. The SA-X had found her and completely shut her down, but there was a horrible surprise yet awaiting Samus as she was dragged into what was once an observation room, where even more SA-X awaited her. A dozen of them, if she had to guess. Maybe more. Probably more. And they were all focused very intently upon her, staring with wicked interest and an intrigue that left the real Samus shuddering under the pressure. her head rang and she had been rendered a special kind of helpless, a complete wreck of a woman lying there dizzily struggling to find sense and scale in the midst of the weird, imposing heat upon her. But there was no help for Samus here; she was due to be ruined.

The X that took her form had added a few changes to what they did with her, and it was as she was thrown down onto a table in dizzy, helpless acceptance that Samus found herself swarmed not only by clones of herself, but clones of herself endowed with girthy, throbbing cocks all standing rigid at attention, a single-minded purpose and vulgar intention driven by something direct and shameless enough to flaunt the true unhinged nature of what was soon to follow, making her shiver and twist with growing dismay and panic under the insanity before her.

The SA-X didn't hold anything back in the advance of their hands upon Samus, the way they grabbed hold of her, tugging at her suit, at the clothes beneath, effortlessly dismantling everything as she writhed in swelling heat and haze. Her helmet came off, and as she tried to speak out in defense of herself, a cock slipped into her mouth. A thick, rigid cock that immediately took to pumping back and forth, penetrating her throat and leaving Samus to shudder and gag under the sudden, abrupt treatment she received. No sense could help her now as she felt the throbbing haze overwhelm her, felt the madness take hold and burn her thoughts down hard.

An utter lack of any sense of strength hit Samus as she lay there, feeling the cock plunge down into her. It made her docile, made her nervous, filled her with emotions and frustrations that she didn't really know how to deal with or contain, and the more she felt of the creeping sensations nagging their way through her the less sense it all made. Samus felt dizzy and lost to this mess, struggling to find some grasp and control over this situation as she did her best to make sense of it all, tried to steady her thoughts. But the thrusting kept up, and each push forward rattled her attempts to think, kept her dizzy and under the pressure of a heavy, overbearing weight pushing down against her, making Samus feel a sense of confused need winding through her.

It meant all the other SA-X were able to tug her suit off, pulling at it harder and more aggressively, stripping her bare with minimal effort. How did they even change? She thought there was only one SA-X, but it had either replicated or somehow shared her DNA with other X parasites, making an insurmountable horde of them, a force Samus couldn't have dealt with even if she could, and with a cock stuffed down her throat there wasn't much Samus could do about it, enduring this raw, harsh treatment with little sense of how to control herself or how to make it stop, as the SA-X began to grab at her body, their hands all over her, grabbing her with innumerable grasps and groping her thoroughly.

The haze of something so weird and so utterly careless left Samus even more dizzy, as she sucked the SA-X's cock and gave up to it something she worried was going to completely unravel her if she let it. But she didn't know how to make it stop, how to find some way to halt her steady descent down and as the hands shoved into her pussy and grabbed ta her breasts, Samus received even more rude pulses of something very raw and confused, a hazy pulse of confusion and frustration doing to Samus things that kept her struggling along in helpless panic. They felt her up with a firmness and a vigor that made her uneasy, made her shiver and twist in winding, nervous pulses of raw confusion, struggling to make heads or tails of this treatment and everything that came with it, even as she sank deeper into the confusing and compelling throes of utter surrender.

The thrusts grew harder, harsher, more feverish by the second as every slam forward drove Samus deeper down into the throes of utter despair and agony, leaving nothing but pure, molten surrender behind. Everything was just so abrupt and so panic inducing, as the thrusts kept up and she continued choking her way through this punishing treatment, writhing harder and in deeper, needier frustration until finally the cock fired off a flood of molten spunk right down her throat, making Samus shift and twist in thrashing, unraveling madness, not sure how to deal with this pressure or what to make of it as it all hit her so hard and so suddenly.

Before the cock was even done pumping her full of cum, another cock slammed into her pussy. Samus's attention snapped between her legs in utter panic, watching as the throbbing SA-X cock slammed into her, pulsating and aching with a need to indulge and to vent that nothing could stop. There was an unbridled swell of utter madness to this, something driven by heat, chaos, want, and frustration. Everything came undone at the seams for Samus as the cock withdrew from her mouth and the gasps of panicked heat began to bubble up from her lips. There was no sparing herself this pressure and confusion, as she struggled to find sense in the midst of this sudden mistreatment.

Samus's breasts heaved from the deep, hard thrusts forward, from the powerful shoves of a cock greedily driving its way into her waiting hole with an unchecked brutality centered chiefly around a desire to make her break. Helplessly she writhed under this mess, whining in worry as the hard fucking from her own double left her head very clueless and uncertain. What was she supposed to make of this mess? Of the pressures hitting her so hard and so quickly. Being reduced to the a disastrous and dizzy state was all that awaited Samus now as she whined her way through this utter delirious, chaos and haze leaving her hopelessly lost.

Two more SA-X stepped forward, seizing hold of her hands and tugging her grasp toward their laps. Without any real sense of how to stop this or how to control herself, Samus felt hopeless and stuck in the single-minded, closed-off pace that had her wrapping her hands around the thick shafts, stroking the cocks as she looked nervously up at them, hoping this meant they would spare her, that they weren't going to hurt her. Did they mean to hurt her? "What do you want with me?" she asked. She hated how vulnerable she sounded. How scared. There was little to the way that Samus held onto herself that felt at all strong or composed.

They didn't answer. None of them did. The thrusts continued, hammering on with aggressive, deep pushes forward that showed very little in the way of anything very restrained or composed, driven and feverish under the pressure of her inner walls clinging snug around the cock, whether Samus was truly receptive to it or not. Her body ached and throbbed under this pressure, body tensing up hotter, harder, left confused and overwhelmed under this relentless chaos and the panic swelling up within her until she could handle no more.

Until she was cumming hard from this pressure.

With desperate whines and confused noises that Samus really, really wasn't sure how to deal with. Her body trembled as she struggled to find some measure of sense in the midst of this all, a swell of delirium and heat leaving her helpless. Pleasure she had no use for burned across her body as the cock hammering into her fired off its hefty load, filling her with thick, rich seed and driving Samus completely out of focus. There wasn't anything about this she wanted to deal with, struggling to handle the unwelcome pulse of confusion that lingered upon her now. But not before the two SA-X she jerked off blew their loads onto her body and her face, leaving her a bit more of a mess as she lay there in the midst of smoldering, bitter agony.

In seconds, the cocks switched back out again and immediately took to fucking her once more. Samus's legs ended up spread out, hands forcefully wrapping them around SA-X's waist. The feeling of another cock inside of her left Samus feeling so very conflicted and confused, pounded away again with another hard shove forward, another pulse of something twisted, something lost to the pressure and heat. As hands seized her hair and tugged her head back so that it hung off of the table, another dick slammed down her throat, forcing her back into deepthroating bliss, and she felt helpless.

The hard, brutal spitroasting she received by well hung clones of herself was something so insane and twisted, something beyond Samus's understanding. Getting pounded at both ends and used thoroughly, pleasure pulsed through her that she didn't welcome at all, struggling to deal with the sense and chaos of the pressure that. What was happening to her here? There was something about this weird treatment and chaos that hit Samus in ways that she didn't understand. There was nothing that she should have been enjoying, but even worse and harsher than that was how she could feel herself inching into a confusing and spiraling sort of submission. Pressure and chaos held onto her tightly, and she was left a hopeless kind of mess lost to the heat and the frustration that followed.

Her hands were seized again, forced to stroke, and Samus blindly did as she was told to, jerking off the cocks and embracing the weird pressure out of a lack of any options upon her. Four cocks at once. Samus handled four cocks at once and she wasn't sure how to handle nay of this, but her body's responses began to take such an intense hold of her that she was completely helpless against, body shuddering under the pulse of utter need and heat. Balls smacking against her ass and against her face left Samus horribly out of control or focus and pressure under the heat of something incredible.

Another orgasm, another swell of heat, of haze, of delirium sending Samus into the throes of another swell of confusing and powerful orgasmic bliss. Her body couldn't handle it, thrashing under the mess and the heat that followed, her body lost to something chaotic, something desperately begging for indulgence and pleasure. Cum flooded into her womb and down her throat, and the shudder of her body was something so amazing and so hot that she was left completely lost, twisting and chaotic under this mess. She didn't know how to feel or what to do about this mess, sensations throbbing across her body and bearing down harder, needier, hotter.

As the cocks pulled out of her again, Samus let out needy moans, vulnerable noises of guilty acceptance and confusion, left wondering what to do as she stared up dizzily at the SA-X all circling around her. She felt confused, frustrated, stuck in place and begging for some grasp on this situation, and the quivering whine of, "Fuck me again," felt like a declaration of surrender, one that Samus was bound to regret as even more SA-X descended upon her, this time stuffing her as many ways as they could with the single-minded and desperate goal of giving her what she asked for. 

Two cocks shoved into her face and took turns fucking her mouth with identical dicks that left her dizzy as she struggled under the pressure of trying to deal wit them back and forth like this, lost to something so weird and so confusing that her body was left to burn and ache under this mess. As she struggled with it, another SA-X climbed up onto her chest, sticking her cock between Samus's breasts and starting to titfuck her, aggressive and wanton in its approach and its intention. Then came two more SA-X demanding handjobs, and by now they didn't have to force at all; Samus gave it up willingly.

Samus's legs went up over the shoulders of a SA-X who slammed into her pussy with renewed ferocity, her mouth letting out desperate noises of utter bliss around the cock dick in her mouth as she received a thoroughly savage pounding, her pussy rutted with something intense and building on the pressures that had been building and waiting, stewing within her. Samus was stuck now, struggling to find sense as the hard thrusts shook her down to her core and forced her into desperate acceptance of so may things at once that she found herself with no hope of really guiding against it or composing herself. This was molten satisfaction, a rush of searing, confused bliss driving Samus into new depths of chaos and surrender, whining in utter heat as the pressures drove her down deeper and harder, fucking into her with impunity.

She'd never felt like this before, and even though she knew that at its core this was the SA-X getting its perverse vengeance upon her, she couldn't deny how good it felt. Samus's body burned with something absolutely drunk on lust as six cocks had their ways with her, indulging in her body and leaving Samus craving more, losing sight of what should have been important here, losing track of herself and her mental position if only because she was too fuck-addled to bring herself to care. Everything felt so good, the SA-X in her pussy bringing her new heights of bliss while the other five dicks brutally and callously using her body struck a chord with something so weird and so intense that she honestly didn't know how to handle it all. She was helpless here, left wanting more than anyone should have wanted, left so hazy and desperate that she couldn't think straight under all of this desire.

When Samus came, she thought of only thing: she wanted SA-X to breed her. Could it? She didn't know. SA-X was so much of her DNA, and what wasn't her was X parasite. But Samus also didn't give a fuck. As the cum flooded into her womb and she spun off into pulsating heights of relentless bliss, her body ached with the thrill and need powerful enough to leave dead certainty within her that she wanted it, body twisting and thrashing under the pleasure that ensued, cum filling her mouth and gushing all over her face and her tits, making a thorough mess of her body and leaving Samus a gooey, degraded wreck.

A mess so cock drunk and needy that she decided right there, with cum filling her stomach and her womb, that she was going to have to stay here and going to have to be a happily resigned plaything to the SA-X. Who needed a mission when she could enjoy these depraved thrills?


End file.
